Respect the 'eve'
by Jd Wheels
Summary: Robin has been in hiding long after the factory had fallen, now another group is after her. Being the 'eve of witches', it seems has put a target on her head. DISCLAIMER:I dont own WHR, nor do I make any money off of it. WARNING Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining hotly over Tokyo, as the early afternoon started. The heaviness of the air was stifling and the humidity almost made it unbearable. The city was literally being cooked by the bright orange ball in the sky, making everything very uncomfortable under the brilliance.

In the somewhat cooler confines of a small restaurant, a few people had gathered to escape the unrelenting heat with some food or a cool beverage. The patrons were all just chatting around themselves, but the topic was never on the heat itself, although one could have heard it between the words.

A tawny blond haired girl was ferrying tray loads of different food and drink around the small eatery. She seemed to handle the tray with such grace, moving swiftly from table to table to deliver each order in rapid succession.

She delivered the last order and headed back to the main counter area, smoothing down her brown uniform skirt absently as she went.

A older man with a very badly receding hairline was standing at the till, leaning on it with a grease covered hand.

" No new orders up?" He asked the girl, his smile was oily and smug.

" No Karasoku-san." The girl said, putting her tray down on the counter. " We only have a few customers, and they are taken care of."

" Aren't you shaking your pretty ass enough for them to feel like they need to order more?" He said, his eyes leering at the girl. He seemed to be undressing the young girl with his eyes. " Use what you got, Robin."

The girl just ignored the creepy man, his leers and innuendoes were all what he ever did to her, and she had become accustomed to ignoring him. Robin just nodded once, and took a seat to rest her feet on a stool near her.

Robin wiped her brow, as heavy beads of sweat had collected heavy on her small forehead. She sighed and her mind began to flash back to the days she had been with the STN. She did not really miss hunting the witches, but she found that she was missing all of the people she had been working with.

She had been wondering for the longest time how Haruto, Miho, Dojima and even the chief was right now. She snuffed, as she realized what today was, it was the exact day now. This day was now six months since the fall of the Factory.

Thinking on that fact, It felt like an entire lifetime ago now, yet far removed from this day as possible.

_" That was the day that Amon died."_ She told herself, her heart starting to hurt as she remembered.

When the factory had crumbled in on itself, she had been thrown clear from the building by a large explosion as Amon and herself tried to make their escape from the place. She suddenly found herself laying on the dust and dirt of the ground outside.

She had been thrown nearly twenty yards away from the building by the blast, ending up in a small thatch of grass. From the ground, she looked at the pile of remains of the death factory aglow with fires that burned still. She assured herself that she was alive... that alone was a miracle in itself.

Robin's body was mainly intact but she knew that she had not escaped injury. Her arm hurt with extreme pain and she had found it hard to breath, but she knew that she could move her arms and legs still, a good sign of the absence of any serious injuries. She just remembered laying there, thanking god for looking over her.

To her horror, she realized right then and there, as she panned her eyes around where she had landed. She had realized that Amon was not with her where she had ended up. Fear griped her, as she knew that he was only a arm length away as they raced down that corridor.

She struggled up to her feet as she stared at the huge pile of ruble that was belching fire and smoking into the lightning early hours of the morning. She looked around frantically, and saw not one single sign of Amon anywhere. She tried to call out, but her voice did not have any power to it, coming out in a hoarse murmur.

Hidden by the thick acrid smoke that hung in the air, She could make out that the others had gotten out of the collapsing complex. A head count made her almost cry, all had gotten themselves to safety... all but save one. A lone person in the STN-J team was not there, and not seen.

She knew that she could not stay to be found, as SOLOMON might now deem her to be a danger. She was identified as 'the eve of witches', and that made her being found not a option at all. Flight was inevitable, but she wanted to see if the tall hunter was still alive

Even with that knowledge, she frantically searched around for any signs of Amon in the rubble, Hoping to find that the man had gotten out alive somehow and was laying injured somewhere close.

After a while, the reality has sunk in her. The horrible fact was that he probably did not make it. She could hear sounds of large military styled helicopters off in the distance, and knew that she could not stay here any longer. She raced from the scene, crying heavily with the clear notion that Amon was more than likely dead.

A nudge snapped her out of her thoughts, clearing her completely.

" Table two needs a refill on their drink." Karasoku said, staring at the girl with a pasty grin..

" Oh... Sorry." Robin said, as she came back to the present.

The man slapped her on her backside, copping a tiny tweak of her left butt cheek in the process. Robin scooted away from the man gracefully, giving him an angered look as she hurried off. The man just laughed and headed back into the kitchen, actually ignoring the girl's cold glare at him.

Experience told the girl just let it go, and headed to the table to see what the customer wanted. She needed this job, how else would a sixteen year old actually live if she never came to work for him. She was trapped by the simple fact of needing to have food and a roof over her head.

The sun was finally dipping in the shy when the owner of the restaurant called The Silver Blossom, closed up shop for the day. He leered at Robin, as she began to walk off

" Can I give you a ride home?" He said, eyes gleaming with thoughts mostly lecherous.

Robin just politely declined and headed off towards her home. She never did trust the man, knowing full well what his intentions were if he got her in his car. Walking on, she never looked back at the man once.

Seven blocks away from the tiny eatery, Robin turned on to the steps of a stubby four story western style apartment building. It was made up of greying red brick and looked highly out of place among the more traditional buildings of Tokyo.

Robin began turn towards the concrete steps, the stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, she had caught the sight of a unmoving person in the midst of the hoard of people that were also walking home this evening.

The light brown haired girl looked across the street and eyed the figure that was almost statue like. The person was dressed in a very long grey overcoat and large hat that covered the face who leaned against a lamp post. Young Robin had noted the person because this he or she seemed to be staring right at her, unmoving from where it stood.

The figure suddenly walked off, never once looking back toward the young girl. It turned right at the corner of the block and then was gone. Robin just snuffed to herself thinking that she was being a little paranoid. After being in hiding for six months, she thought that her reaction was just normal.

Passing the incident off as just that, the young girl headed in to the building, leaving the mugginess of the falling night to the outside.

On the third floor of the building, at a door marked with a three-c, Robin took out a key and unlocked the door. She seemed to crack a smile, seemingly being grateful of where she was right then.

The apartment on the other side of the door was little more than a room with a smaller room off to the side for a bathroom. The room was small, holding a bed, small table with a televison set on it and a two burner range with a very tiny sink beside it. The refrigerator was small too, seemiongly incapable of holding very mutch. The whole apartment had a look that was maekedly quite a few years out of style to say the least.

She tossed her coat on the chair that sat at the table and locked the door. She moved to sit on her bed, after flipping on the television. Kicking off the shoes she wore, she sighed at the relief that gave her sore feet. Wriggling her toes wildly, she giggled a little.

Shedding her uniform off next, she reduced herself to being naked and hung the clothes up in her studious fashion. She made sure they were hanging right, smoothing the creases out of them all with her hand then turned back to the small apartment she was in.

She stretched her lean frame like a cat getting up from a nap, and reveled in the coolness it brought, despite the heavy hotness of the air. She sighed deeply, and headed back to the bed.

The phone started to ring, startling the girl. She picked it up, thinking that it just might be her boss phoning her with more hours for here to work. She did not like even talking to the dirty old man on the phone, yet she needed to from time to time for work.

A heavy voice came on over the receiver. It seemed very hesitant to speak, yet the resonant voice spoke

" Robin?" It asked in a heavy tone. " It's me..."

Robin froze to the spot, her mind did not know what to do. The voice as very familiar, and unmistakable to her, yet it could not be who it seemed to be. It spoke again, saying the same phrase over again. The voice was who she thought it was.

The voice was that of Amon. He was alive, or calling her from the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A visibly nervous Robin sat in her apartment, waiting for the arrival of Amon. After finding out that he was alive, and that he was coming over there, she was so nervous that all she could do was dress herself.

She sat on her bed, trying to watch a little televison to relax herself. Her mind was in overdrive with many questions, and her heart was filled with her newly resurfaced feelings toward the dark haired man. She had never admitted it to the man, but she had fallen in love with him, but their working relationship had ruled that out. Today was today, and those feelings were now very large.

She jumped a little, as a loud knock came on her door. She stood up and walked to the door, nervous at meeting the man after so long. Robin opened the door and Amon stood in the doorway.

The man had not changed any, still dressed in black and his hair, although a little longer, still framed his face well. She took a deep breath in and just looked ast the man, still shocked that he was actually there.

Amon looked at the young girl and give a rating stare. The girl had changed a lot in the past few months. She had filled out and gotten a little taller, he thought. She had stopped wearing the old Victorian garb that she once did, and now was decked out in a dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. It was still very modest, but it did make her very pretty, as the dress actually accented her curves. He noticed other changes too, ones that he liked too.

The girl did not wear her hair like she once had anymore, as it was very long and worn in a down fashion. Her locks flowed down the front of her in cascades of tawniness, and made her already very sleek body look more great. The man had to look, as her innocent beauty had been enhanced by time and clothing. He was simply stunned by her beauty.

The girl indicated for him to come in, still staring at him as if he was going to disappear if she did not keep her eyes on him. He took a quick glance down the hallway, before stepping into the apartment.

The girl closed the door behind him and turned. She did not know if she was dreaming or not, still grasping the fact that here Amon stood in front of her, on the very anniversary of the Factory's crumbling. She just could not stop staring at the man, and fought the urge to run up and throw her arms around him..

Amon turned and looked at the young girl, still marveling at her budding beauty. He paused, and them finally spoke.

" You look well." He said plainly, not really knowing just what to say as she stood there, hands in his long trenchcoat pockets.

Robin nodded, and did not say a word, yet her eyes seemed to be permanently locked on to him. He was understanding her reluctance to say anything, knowing that he had simply vanished six months ago and had everyone thinking he was dead.

" You must have many questions for me. " He finally said, making himself get down to things. " After trying to track you down for months, I have a few for you too... but I came not to reminisce..." He said his voice got a very heavy seriousness to it." I came on a mission."

Robin blinked wildly, as the man's words seemed to resonate inside of her. She suddenly got a little scared and took a step back, as he stood there so stoic. The vision of him standing there, just like back when he had his ORBO gun trained on her, his eyes transfixed on her with no compassion. That was the image that made her now feel this way.

He noticed the fear that crossed the young girl's face so suddenly, and concluded just what was in her head.

" Do not be afraid..." He said with a low voice. " I am not hunting you... I am not even a hunter any longer." He looked her right in the eyes. " I am not with SOLOMON or the STN any longer."

She was surprised at the man knowing just what she was thinking. He always could do that, it was probably from being a student of human, and witch, nature and psychology. She felt the fear diminish a little, seeing the truthfulness that came from him.

She looked a the man, still trying to think of what first she should say.

" Your alive?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

He nodded, and actually smiled somewhat. He took a long breath in, knowing that he needed to at least explain the fact that he was here and alive.

" I was found by Miho, sometime after the factory had collapsed, while the others gathered later that morning. She got me to a safe hospital, knowing very well that SOLOMON might be a little cheesed at the way You and I had finished off Zaizen, and the fact of the information he had gathered.." He started. " I was hurt badly, and was treated then sent to a save house in Hawaii."

" Were you hurt badly?" She asked.

The man nodded again, in response.

" It took me two months to heal, and then I heard some disturbing things coming from Japan." He explained. " A group calling themselves 'The Collective-moons' is working with SOLOMON to find witches, along with some factions of the STN. " He looked at the girl. " You are on the list."

Robin felt stunned, as she heard that she was marked for capture. She put a hand on her cheek, as the information reeled in her head.

" They are out to get me? To capture me?"

" It is not a clear cut as that, but that is what I have found out..." Amon said flatly. " The Collective-moons are helping SOLOMON with tracking certain witches on the list, but some of the witches they get are rumored to be taken to a place far from Japan... for what reason has never been found out." He looked at the girl. "Other witches, not on the red flagged list, have just vanished over the past two months - without a single trace."

Robin looked at Amon, her face was one of trying to process all of this information as fast as she could.

" Then what is your mission... and for who?"

The tall man cracked what appeared to be a smile once more.

" Nagira."

" Nagira?" She asked, not understanding, but knowing the name. " What does he have to do with this?"

" It will be all explained later on... right now, we need you to get into hiding from SOLOMON and their partners, The Collective-moons." He said with authority.

Robin blinked rapidly, as the man's word hit her.

" Is that not what I am doing? I am hiding." She asked. " I have lived hidden for almost over six months..."

" I found you, did I not?" He pointed out."

" How did you..." Started the girl, realizing her was right.

" That is immaterial..." He replied back, cutting off Robin. " We need to take you now, and hid you better, I will be at your side all the time... as your guard until, we can find a better place for you to be."

Robin just stood there, the words were swirling around in her head.

" But I was hiding so good... I have a job..." She stammered.

" I found you... that shows you they can too." He said with his usual stoic logic. " I suggest you pack just a few things and the we have to go."

" Go... where?"

" We are going to where you will be safe for the time being... The rest will be worked out over time." The man replied, not giving out any more details than he needed to at the moment. " Now, just go and grab your belongings and other things, we are going to get the hell out of here."

" But... " She stammered softly, not fully understanding any of this for the moment.

The man turned to look the young girl squarely in the face. There was no real softness coming through his dark orbs, but a look of urgency that flowed from him.

" Robin!" He said sternly, staring at the girl. " There is no time for me to explain further than what I already have... we have to go, and go now."

Jumping a little at the sharpness the man was talking to her with, his voice never being like this way before. Robin nodded and scrambled around the room, opening drawers and little cupboard in search of things. Amon put his hands back in his coat pockets and stood there, watching in his usual silence.

The girl voicelessly packed a small bag with a few things, while feeling the man's eyes following her everywhere. She did not even know where she was going, but she knew only one thing- she had to simply trust Amon.

The young girl's heart did trust the dark haired behemoth fully, but it was her mind that flowed over with unanswered questions, causing her to feel just a little apprehensive of this all. She made herself calm that part down, making the choice of putting her faith in the man's hands wholly.

With great speed, Robin was done, leaving little things for the room to watch over for her. When she turned, the man was already motioning her to go out of the now opened apartment door.

Pulling the girl by the hand, Amon led her down the stairs and into the night outside. He said not a single thing as she did, pushing her bodily into the passenger seat of his automobile that was just parked out front. He hurried himself around and got into the driver's side, tossing her bag in the backseat.

In his sleek black car, the two sped off down the street, while a foreboding looking trenchcoated man with a hat watched from the other end of the block. He seemed to not react, but walked off once the car was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Assured of nothing**

Robin was taken to a old run down textiles factory on the city's north end in what could be described as a deserted area. The building was a rickety looking structure, with paint flaking off and the mortar of the brick work crumbling everywhere.

The young girl looked sat the building and crinkled her nose.

" We are hiding her for a few days..." Said Amon, parking the car so it was hidden behind a old garbage bin. " Nagira assured me that there was places for us to sleep in here."

Robin looked at the rickety building that loomed in the darkness, then looking right at Amon. He was already exiting the car by then, and she knew that he was serious. She got out of the car and followed, her carry bag in hand.

The interior was as dilapidated as the outside. Sewing machines and out dated bolts of fabric littered the work floor. A thick layer of dust covered everything, and hung like a shroud in the air as the two made their way through the building.

The young girl follows the man, barely seeing anything in the pitch gloom of the textiles factory. She kept close, not really knowing where they were going.

They found an office area at the very back of the place. It was a large room, sunk right into the concrete of the wall. Instead of office equipment, a couple of cots were set up in the room, which happened to be the cleanest area of the building by far. It had seemed to have be tidied up not very long ago, as the dust in the office space was not very thick.

Amon looked around the office, his expression never once changing.

" It is not that bad. " He said, snuffing. "Nagira has actually succeed in making this livable."

" It's clean..." Commented the girl, not wanting to say what she was actually feeling.

" Guess it works..." Replied the man.

Robin did not show any of the emotions she was having pertaining to their hide-out. She went to the cot that was the farthest one set from the door. She stored her bag under the cot and sat down, thankful for finally being able to stop and rest for a while.

Amon said nothing more to the young fire-user and just stepped out of the room, and vanished into the darkness of the old work area. Robin just wondered where the man was going, but made up her mind not to ask right now, as his brooding mood was looming large.

The girl suddenly felt the extreme weight of tiredness flash through her entire body, making even her arms and legs feel heavy as if they were made out of lead. She had worked all day, then running with Amon tonight. She rubbed her face, as she had not felt this tired ever that she could remember. She wanted to talk to Amon more, but her fatigue was getting harder and harder to fight.

Unable to shrug it off, Robin layed back on the cot after taking off her shoes, and promptly fell asleep.

Amon was out on the old work floor, a cell phone to his ear. He had Nagira on the other line.

" We can't stay here for very long you know." Amon pointed out.

" Littler bro, I know that." Said Nagira, seemingly trying to make it seem not as large as it was. " We are trying to round up a more permanent place to hide you until we can decide whether or not to get out two out of the country."

" I know." Snapped the tall man, half growling into the receiver. " Do we have a line on these Moon people?"

Nagira's voice went silent, and the rustling of paper could be heard from his side of the call.

" I have a informant who has said, without a shadow of a doubt, a SOLOMON agent and a member of this Moon group are in Tokyo right now..." He said, his voice showing a little strain in it. " But that is all we have at the moment."

" No location, or who they might be after?"

" Just what I read you." Nagira said back.

Amon snuffed loudly and turned to peer into the darkness that encircled him ion the old textile factory.

" That does not help, you know."

" I can only give you what I got." Nagira said. " Just lay low there, I will come around at first light with some food for you both." He paused. " Any requests for me to pick you guys up?"

" A bottle of whisky comes to mind." Amon said flatly.

" I'll see what I can do about that.." Nagira chuckled.

The line went dead, and Amon put the cell back in his pocket, as he turned to return to the makeshift sleeping area. He absently touched the high caliber gun that was in a holster under his arm, making sure that he had the weapon still, as he walked. Satisfied that he was still armed, he strode into the office area.

He came in and found Robin sound asleep on the cot. He moved to the side of the cot and looked down at the girl, moving very silently which belied his large stature. Gazing into Robin's angelic sleeping face, he noted the peacefulness she was sleeping in even through it all. He wondered just how she could do that, as he was tired too, but found that somewhere in himself was keeping him from his own slumbering.

He pulled out a pack of cigarette from his coat and wandered back out on to the old work floor, leaving to let the girl sleep.

Standing there in the pitch darkness, he looked at the cigarette he had in his hand. He hated that he had started the habit again, while in the safe house in Hawaii. It had been years since he had smoked, yet he started up again anyways. He just ignored his dissension of the smoke in his hand and lit it anyway.

_" Fuck it!"_ He said to himself, as the flame of his lighter brought the cancer stick to life.

He stood there in the darkness of the large space, looking around while his mind going around with the last few weeks of his life. His thoughts soon were on the sleeping young girl back in the office. He took a drag and tried to stop himself from thinking.

It was no use though, as his mind did what it was doing still..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Old friend, new problems**

Robin opened her eyes, feeling the veil of sleep slowly vanishing from her. She was unsure of where she was for a moment or two, then remembered what all had happened in the night before.

The girl sat up, feeling still heavy from her sleep. She puzzled for a moment or two, as she could hear two voices talking very low from a ways off. The girl shook her head and came to realize that she recognized both voices. They were as distinct as the people that owned them. It was Amon and Nagira.

She searched for her shoes, finding them under the bed. She looked a the simple dress she wore, and saw that it was very wrinkled, and frowned with how it looked. She pulled a few articles of clothing out of her bag, and proceeded search for a bathroom to clean up and get changed in.

One was just off of where she had slept the night before, probably for the past foeman of this factory to use, she thought. She grinned as she located the room, and hurried herself in to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Heading out of the office after cleaning up, Robin immediately saw Amon sitting with Nagira on a large crate near a huge bolt of cloth that stood like a sentinel to the buildings working past. She smiled when she noticed the tall and thin lawyer turned and saw her for the first time in many months.

He stood up and opened his arms to her with a beaming smile. The tawny haired girl wasted no time in running straight into the embrace that was offered to her, and she felt the tears of happiness of seeing the man come.

Nagira and Robin hugged with such joy, holding one another hard against themselves.

" I knew you were still alive and kickin'." He said, a tone of relief in his voice. " I am glad I was right."

" Nagira." She sighed, holding the man and smelling his strong yet very cheap smelling cologne. It was probably the best smell she had ever had.

The two let one another go, and the girl took a seat on a second crate, just near where Amon sat. Nagira handed her some food he had brought with him, smiling broadly as she also handed over a huge Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. This last item on his menu, made the young girl smile the most.

She just started in on the container of Sorbo noodles, realizing that she had not ate anything since working back at the restaurant. She giggled to herself, realizing just how big of an appetite she was having this morning.

As the girl ate, Amon and Nagira were talking, the topic was about these 'Collective-Moon' people, and their double dealings with SOLOMON. Nagira was expressing his feelings that this shady group seemed to have their own agenda. They were telling SOLOMON that they wanted to help stop the witches, yet it seems that they needed witches for something more sinister than what they were saying.

Robin listened, and felt fear beginning to build within her. She just kept eating, listening intently as the man spoke to one another.

Amon leaned back and took a drag off of a smoke. This was probably the first time Robin had ever seen the man ever smoke a cigarette before. She was confused by Amon partaking of the habit, but Nagira seemed was enjoying Amon joining in with his little addiction. She said nothing about it, and tried to just focus on what they were discussing.

Amon looked at his brother, his smoke dangling out of the side of his mouth.

" You think that they are after Robin? These crackpots that are working with SOLOMON?" He asked softly, knowing that they did not have to hide this information from the girl.

" They were given some information that SOLOMON had gathered from the remains of The Factory's computers... it would not be too much of a stretch to think because of what it had to say.." Nagira said, blowing a cloud of cigarette smoke out of his mouth. " The fact is, SOLOMON has Robin on a unconfirmed death watch list, but not yet on the 'hunt' list. They probably don't know that she is actually alive yet."

Robin found it hard to think that she was on a list like that. She forced herself to listen quietly, as she ate up her breakfast with a nervous speed.

Amon just shook his head.

" We need more information." He said.

" That is what I'm tryin' to get, brother dear." The skinny Lawyer said, seeing his all too intense brother tightening up with his words.. " Al I know is that the SOLOMON agent is poking around to see if Robin is still indeed alive."

" And what about me, my brother?" Asked Amon. "Any thing in the information about me?"

" It has been looked into, your death... but officially to SOLOMON, you are still dead too." Nagira said.

" Then why do they even suspect that Robin is alive?"

" As I said, they are not sure of that... but they seemed to have gotten some information that made it possible for them to believe she is alive."

" But no true conformation though... right?" Asked Amon, tired of his long winded brother's explaining.

" Exactly... that is why they are probably partnering with these Collective-Moon people.. To find out if the tips are real or not."

Amon raised a eyebrow to his brother.

" What are they going to so, if they do substantiate that Robin is in fact, alive?"

" Another question for with I have no answer for." Sighed Nagira, finishing the last little bit of his smoke. " I don't have the information to tell just what SOLOMON would do, or if they would even call in the STN-J on this."

Amon just snuffed, and took another drag off of his smoke. He seemed to be mulling over everything his head. Nagira just flicked the stub of his cigarette away, falling as silent as his brother had.

Robin had finished her breakfast, and was sipping on the large coffee Nagira had brought for her. She was quiet as she sat there, too quiet in fact. Nagira noticed the girl was even more quiet than usual.

The man looked at the girl, and read the face. He came to a conclusion about Robin's quietness.

" Your scared, I know." He said.

Robin looked deeply into Nagira's eyes. Despite his gaudy clothing and such, she always saw a kindness through his dark browns. She nodded her head, her own heart beating rather hard in her chest. The man give a small smile, in trying to calm her.

" With Amon here, you will be protected. " He said, trying his best to sooth the girl's obvious distress.

" But we know nothing about these 'Moon' people." She stated. " I heard Amon say it."

Nagira looked at the girl.

" I am trying to gather as much information as I can..." He said. " We do need more on these odd people."

" I heard." Robin said

" Then you know that is why we have to hide you away like this, for now." He explained.

" I also heard that we may have to leave Japan..." She said plainly, not even batting an eye..

He just lowered his head a little.

" That is what we might have to do.." He said, realizing that the girl had a very good grasp of the situation. " With these people working with SOLOMON, it is possible that would be our safest bet to do."

Robin nodded, as the man stood up. He came over and give her a huge one armed hug, and kissed her in the head.

" For now, let us worry about all of this..." He said. "We will try to make you as safe as we possibly can."

The young girl agreed by smiling, but she couldn't hide the fear that seemed to leek into every part of her. Nagira just waved and walked off, trailing a plume of smoke behind himself as he had already started another cigarette.

Alone now with Amon, she turn to regard the tall man. He seemed to be brooding very deep within himself, not showing exactly what was going on inside of him, as he puffed away on his cigarette he also had going.

Robin knew that he would protect her at al cost, yet the thought of some shady, cult like group being after her, was still too hard to try and not worry on. Sighing deeply, she just stood up and went back towards the office. With all of this, she was simply wanting to be alone for awhile.

Amon watched the girl go, and knew that there was such confusion and fear battling within that young girl's heart. He had to admit also, with not knowing just what was going on did not make him feel at ease with all of this. This whole situation was just simply a crappy one, a crappy one that could spell out life or death.

He stood up and walked around the dust strewn work area, lighting up a second smoke to have. He watched the dust rise and hang in the air, lit by the sunlight that was streaming through windows high on the concrete block wall.

He rubbed his face with a palm, as he walked around, his own reluctance with all of this getting to him. This was only one time he wished that the past would have been better, but today was still very crappy... maybe it was just like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Brotherly words**

It was the middle of the afternoon, the Heat of the day had heated up the Factory to a scorching level. Without a working air conditioner, the stagnant air had became heavy with not only the heat, but the mugginess. It just felt like the air weighed many times more than it actually did.

Amon felt the heat so much, he had shed his long trademark coat and his black shirt, opting to just wear a white tank-top under his gun holster. He could feel his sweat dripping down under were his gun rested on his ribs, He just wiped his brow, as he tried not to think on it any, noting the dust in th air was sticking to him.

He moved to the back part of the building to check on the girl in the offices, hoping she was finding this heat more bearable than he was.

He peeked in the doorway, and looked for the young tawny girl.

Robin was sitting there in a very light sun dress, reading as magazine she had probably found somewhere. He swallowed hard, as she sat there. What he saw , was not the young girl he had first been partnered with.

Robin's sundress was thin and form fitting, it's light peachy pink color matching well with her light skin tone of her shoulder and neckline underneath the spaghetti strap The dress was thin, and he could almost see right through it to some extent because of her heavy sheen of sweat. He noticed she was wearing not really much under it, as the shadows were tantalizingly beautiful without showing it right off. He swallowed hard, as he beheld the girl.

Her profile he saw her from was amazing. Her smooth skin glowed with the perspiration, making it seem like she was literally radiant. His eyes traced the soft angles of her shoulder, then down her thin body. Her sleek body was perfectly accented by the clinging material she had on, her small but very firm looking breasts were jutting out, the curves making him sweat differently than from the heat of the place. Her bare legs that sloped out from under the small dress, were long and very tantalizingly angular, giving her the longness of a runway model.

Amon took a long deep breath, as he had to admit that six months had turned this young girl into nearly a woman. He was captivated with the girl, but disgusted with himself for even thinking it.

He shook his head and turned, leaving the girl to her reading, wanting to just get himself away from this young goddess. His carnal thoughts were needing to be expunged, as he scolded himself for even thinking of such nonsense, yet that image stayed with him as he went to have another smoke.

Robin had seen the man look in to the room, yet had tried hard not to look over. She blushed, as she had taken a little peek at the long haired man from the corner of her eyes.

The muscle shirt he wore was very form tight, showing off his broad shoulders and thick muscular chest. The man's thin waist and very thick arm made him look like the statue of 'the athlete', one large marble statue she had seen in Rome years ago. He looked even more gorgeous than the statue did, and she had noticed the resemblance. His broad shoulder actually made her feel weak, and her breath start to speed up.

She blushed, as the man had made her feel strange, Her body tingled when she saw him, and she felt her hear race just a little more. She blushed a little more, and tried to go back to reading. She just was glad in a way when he left again, yet there was a tinge of sadness too. She went back to reading, as her mind was now feeling very confused with whatever that feeling was that warmed her.

Amon was in the front part of the factory, looking out of the window. Taking a long inhale of his smoke, he had sat there for a long time, trying to get Robin's form out of his mind. That was easier said than it was done. All his mind could do, was have the vision of the pretty crafter placed squarely in his mine.

He finally had his mind push out the ravishing picture when noticed the large silver car entering the compound that surrounded the factory. He smiled and chuckled low in his chest, the flashy auto belonged to his brother, who was probably dropping off their meal for the evening. He snuffed, and hoped that the man had brought at least a cold beer or two to stop this heat, and occupy his mind for a time.

The tall man strode in, take-out food in hand. He grinned broadly as Amon met him.

" Hot enough for ya?" He drawled, chuckling low.

" I hope you have something cold in there..." Amon said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

Nagira handed Amon a six pack of imported beer in response to his asking.

" Still without a funny bone, aren't ya?" He said.

Amon just shrugged and led the man back into the recesses of the building.

Robin came out of the offices, and smiled. She had already heard Nagira's distinctive voice and came out to greet him. Nagira looked at the sundress clad girl and grinned.

" You look pretty as a picture." He complemented, setting the bags of food on one of the crates.

" Thank you..." Blushed Robin, her eyes not on the tall lawyer, but on Amon.

Nagira could not help but notice that Amon was not looking at the girl, actually having his head turned as the craft girl stood close to him. He saw his brother actually looking nervous. He just snuffed, thinking on just what was happening. He seemed to have a clue to it.

The two sat down and started to eat the fare that the man had brought, Nagira just cracked open on of the beers and sat down with them.

The lawyer watched the two carefully, looking at their body language and other little and very subtle clues he could see. Small glances and ever the way the sat next to one another was telling a tale in itself.

Robin finished first, scarfing down her portion rather quickly. She stood up and excused herself, heading back to the offices. The two men just stayed in the relative gloom of the work floor.

Amon looked at his brother, steely dark eyes searching for something.

" No word yet on any more information?" He asked curtly.

" My informants will be filling me in here soon..." Nagira replied. " Then, I will make sure you know."

" Good!" Amon said, lighting a smoke.

Nagira leaned forward, also lighting up and looked right at his brother.

" I've got something to ask you now."

" Me?" Questioned the dark haired man, surprised at his brother's changing things around.

Nagira did not waist time.

" What is going on here?" He asked.

" Going on?" Amon echoed. With a wrinkle of his brow.

" Between you and Robin." He said, in his usual bluntness.

" What the hell?" Asked Amon, his voice wavering a little.

The thin man leaned on a crate next to him, and looked right into the broader man's face.

" I have seen you do something, you normally do not... be nervous." He said. " You actually do not look right at Robin, but it is not ignoring." He said, the grinned. " Love, perhaps?"

Amon said nothing, and just looked at his brother. Nagira peered into his face, and the a wry smile flashed across his face.

" Your falling in love with Robin... aren't you..." The man said.

" She's sixteen." Flatly said Amon.

" So.. Does love see that?" Nagira pointed out. " I see your body language, I think I am on to it. You have never shown emotions well, but I can see your affinity for Robin is strong."

" Do you think I love Robin..." Asked Amon, his words suddenly trailed off.

" Yes." Nagira said flatly.

" I am not going to discuss this." Said Amon back, breaking his eye contact with the thin man.

The long haired man cracked open a beer and downed half of it in one pull. Nagira just dropped the subject. He knew he was right on the money, and by the way Robin had been sneaking looks at Amon, the feelings were most likely the same for the girl, but her youth made it difficult for Robin to express. Trying to point out what he saw more right now, would not be productive. Lighting a smoke, he joined Amon in being silent.

Nagira just sat there with his beer, and watched his brother brood away. He just downed his drink in about ten minutes and went to meet with is sources to check on all of this information. What ever was between these two, would work it way out and in the open. If it was love, no amount of denial would make it go away.

Amon just stayed in the open area of the Textile Factory, downing a few more beers over the next hours. He seemed to be thinking, as he watched the darkness grow around him as night fell outside.

Amon sat for the longest time after Nagira had left. He had drank four beers while he sat contemplating his brother's words. He was angered with his older sibling, yet, he could not totally dismiss the man either. He looked at his wristwatch, and saw it was nearly ten by then. He stood up, needing to check up on the girl.

In the office, he found Robin already asleep on her cot. It seemed she had been reading an old yellowed newspaper, and fallen asleep in doing so. He saw one of her legs had fell off of the cot, dangled over the cot side. He moved to where she slept.

He looked down at the young girl's face, her smooth skin was shiny from the thin sheen of sweat from the heat. He watched her for a moment, gazing at her sleeping face before leaning over and lifting her leg back on the cot.

The hem of her sundress slipped to her waist a little bit when Amon lifted the girl's leg. The matching panties of her sundress she wore came into view, to peek out from under the dress. He froze for a second, as he saw the place where her legs intersected to her body, damp with sweat it clung to the curves and ridges of her developing womanhood hidden underneath. He felt himself sweating more once, this time a little more than he had been.

He smiled for a moment, then felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, and he put the leg down. With reverence, he moved the dress back down over the peeking panties, giving back her modesty. He stood there for a few moments more, looking at the sleek young woman, then hurried himself out of the room.

He lit a smoke for himself and walked into the working area, not exactly knowing just what to do with himself. His brother's words were now beginning to replay in his mind.

He found a spot to sit, on a crate pushed up against a wall, so he could lean up against that barrier. He just sat there, eyes closed, hopping to grab his version of a cat nap for a while, yet his mind now was filled with the image of the young girl and Nagira's words.

He seemed to be pondering his own feelings with al of that, knowing that his brother had hit it on the head. Even though he would not let himself feel what he was feeling, he had to admit to himself... he was falling in love with the tawny haired beauty that slept in the office. He shook his head.

_" I cant let myself be like this..."_ He said to himself. _" This is wrong_."

Amon just closed his eyes harder and took a long breath in. For the first time in his life, he did not even know what to do. He opened the last beer he had left, and sat there in the dark, trying not to think. He sipped on it, listening to the odd sounds that came with the factory draped in the shroud of night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - The Fog**

A odd sound suddenly came to Amon's ears through the mantle of his sleep. It was quite faint, yet somewhere in his half sleeping mind, he recognized that the sound did not belong in the old Textiles factory.

Amon shot fully awake and his eyes quickly scanned around where he had fallen asleep, on the crate near the wall. He did not know just what he had heard, but he knew something or someone might be there.

His eyes searched the gloom, which was being lit by the first rays of morning from the high windows overhead, his ears strained to see if he could pick up what ever he had heard again, or any other subtle thing that may give him a clue. From all of his alerted senses, he did not pick up just what it had been, and that made him nervous.

The man jumped off of the crate and stood there, still trying to find just what it was that made the sound. He smoothly brought out his weapon out of it's holster, as he began to walk. Cautiously, the went to have a look around the main area, keeping his eyes and ears pealed for anything out of the ordinary.

Near the front of the building, he found that a side door was sitting open slightly. His mind reminded him that this door had been padlocked shut when they first came to this factory, he had checked it himself. Now, there was no chain or padlock on the door, both were missing and there were pry marks all along the doorjam.

Amon heightened senses also picked up a faint smell that was lingering in the air. It was sickly sweet in nature, and he knew that the smell was exactly like incense you use in Catholic churches... only stronger. It was very faint, but it was still noticeable for him. That smell did not belong.

He looked down at the caked dust that was on the floor, looking for tracks from anyone that would have entered the building The tell tale sign of foot prints in the thick dusting, made him know that someone was in the factory already. By the footprints sizes and type of tread marks left, it definitely not Nagira, Robin or his prints.

Amon grunted low in his chest as he now knew someone must be still in the building somewhere. He hurried himself back to the office area, his mind knew that Robin was now in danger with these intruders, and he hoped it was just kids doing stupid things in abandoned structures. He hoped, but that would not explain everything he had found.

The tall man was nearing the very back of the work area, when he encountered a type of fog that was hanging in the air. It was unlike any fog he had seen, other than the fact that it was inside the Factory, the thick haze seemed to sparkle and dance as if it had a million fireflies inside it and it smelled exactly like the incense odor he had picked up at the side door.

A cold shiver went down his spine, dread pushed his feet to move faster. His mind could only rationalize it one way, It might be those Collective -Moon people or worse... Hunters dispatched from STN headquarters.. He set his jaw tightly, and walked through the thick mist, knowing he needed to get through it to get Robin, who had been sound asleep in her cot in the office.

Rushing to the office entrance, Amon was met by a lone figure in the fog just near the doorway. The mist covered the face and most of the body too, but it appeared the person was dressed in a dark colored hood and had no shape at all.

He did not know who this was standing there, but just from the outline... he knew it was not Robin. He set his weapon in his had, reading for anything.

Fearlessly, the man did not flinch or back away. He moved defiantly towards this person, knowing he needed to stop whoever this was at all cost and get to Robin, feeling like there was great danger there.

" Who are you?" Amon growled loudly at the fog obscured figure, leveling his weapon right at them.

The figure said nothing but raised a hand over its head, the fog started to get brighter all around Amon, the sparkling lights became more intense, growing into blinding points of light. It grew and shifted with each passing second, swirling around to fully surround the tall long haired man.

Amon suddenly felt like he was being hit by a thousand volts of electricity ripping through his body all at once. He felt his body twitching violently, the pain that accompanied it shot through him from head to foot. He tried to move and fire his weapon to stop the attack, but the gun fell from his now numbing hand, and he found it harder to breath as the fog circled him.

Clutching his chest, he collapsed to the floor with a thud, writhing in pain and wheezing for air. He was finding himself now almost fully incapacitated.

The figure began to moved away, still shrouded in the fog as the man layed there in a heap. Amon tried to fight and try to get himself up, but he found his body was now completely paralyzed by the overwhelming pain and the inability to breath, as the fog hung all around him. The figure quickly had vanished from view into the haze, as Amon finally lost his battle for consciousness.

Some time later, Amon came to. He gasped as he realized that he was awake, judging by the pain that was hitting him and traveling through every part of him. He fought this sensory overload to get to his knees, feeling like there was a overwhelming buzzing sensation that shot through his body. He took a deep breath in and kept pushing himself to rise, knowing only that he desperately needed to get to Robin

He finally attained his feet with a great struggle, although he was very unstable once upright. He realized that it was fairly bright in the work area, and that the fog had gone away. He knew from that a nice chunk of time had passed him by while he had been out cold.

With sheer willpower, he moved his still vibrating and stiffened body to see if Robin was alright, dreading just what he might find once back in the office area.

The office was empty, save for the cots and other stuff that were knocked over and strewn everywhere, as if a great struggle had occurred. He looked for the girl, pushing his way through the cots and other things to see if she was hiding somewhere had somehow gotten away from whomever. He knew judging from all the stuff that was tossed around like doll furniture, that she probably had put up one a hell of a fight before being taken, but he still hope she was only hiding somewhere for safety.

There was no sign of the tawny haired girl anywhere, but he noticed some light singeing was over practically everything in the room, that told him that she really did not go down quietly. He called out her name at the top of his lungs many times as he stood there, but no answer came back

Unlike himself right then, he panicking a little, racing out of the office, his mind hoping that she was somewhere out there, hiding. He hoped that she was doing that, but common sense told him otherwise, but he needed to try anyways.

He raced through the entire building on the dead run, searching as she went. There was still no sign of the craft user was there, not even any barefoot prints to show that she had ran. He searched in places that he knew she could never get into to hide, but everywhere he looked, there was no a solitary sign of the girl.

He felt his heart fall in his chest as the realization sunk in. Who ever that was that attacked him with the fog, had Robin now. For a moment, he actually did not know what to do, his mind spinning to think..

He fished his cell out of his pants pocket and dialed a number frantically, his face void of anything but anguish. He put it up to his ear and waited, swearing numerous times under his breath for Nagira to pick up as the image of the pretty young crafter planted itself in his mind's eye, his brother's word crashing in all around it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Acute fear**

Pain was what Robin's world was about when she regained consciousness. Her body felt like it was vibrating from the inside, and every single muscle she had was aching. She found that at least, she could breathe much easier. Taking that very satisfying deep breath in, she gathered her full faculties.

She became aware that her hands were bound behind herself, and her legs were lashed together with very bright yellow rope. Looking around herself, it seemed like she was in the belly hold of some sort of boat or ship. She was unsure of where she was being taken, but with the sounds of the boat engines working hard and the rocking motion of the craft said they had already sailed off, she was sure that they were on their way.

In looking around, it became very clear that Amon was not here with her. Her heart sank a little, as the possibility of these people might have killed the tall man when they had captured her, was a possibility. She felt a tear coming to her eye, as she thought of that fact being true. After thinking he had been dead for six months, then he appearing out of nowhere then being killed, she found that very crushing.

Robin knew that she needed to get herself out of this now, knowing the man probably died trying to save her. She started testing the bonds that held her with varying degrees of struggling, and found that they were tied tightly. She frowned, as there was not even a small amount of give in the ropes whatsoever.

She looked at the bonds on her feet, and got ready to merely burn them off her ankles. To her surprise and horror, no flames or even a wisp of smoke leapt from the ropes. She tried a second time, and the same results came. She had used her powers to try and protect herself in the Textile factory, she remembered, but now she had none. A look down saw that tied tightly to her chest, was a egg like glass container, with green liquid bubbling inside it. She knew right off what it was... ORBO.

She knew that the ORBO was the reason behind her inability to conjure up flames, but the question was how was it doing that. It usually protected the person from witches powers, except when the ORBO is shot into someone. This ORBO was different, as it seemed it negated her powers outright.

A figure suddenly appeared beside her from seemingly nowhere. She looked up, and a man dress in a robe and cowl stood there. She felt cold, as the person seemed to be staring at her.

The person pulled the hood away from its face, and a young man with very short cropped hair was the one who stood there, a tattoo of a full moon draped in light clouds was on his left cheek.

" Ahh, Miss Sena.." He said with a lecherous smirk towards Robin. " So nice to wake up finally."

Robin scowled at the man, feeling for the first time the rush of total anger that flooded her.

" Why have you taken me hostage like this?" She spat, glaring at the man in an attempt of showing no fear towards him. " Your probably working for SOLOMON, aren't you?"

The man surprised Robin, as he began to laugh with a coldness that chilled her to the bone. He glared at her with dark black colored eyes, ones that seemed to bore themselves right into her soul.

" Working for SOLOMON?" He bellowed with mirth, crossing his arms over his chest. " Those simpletons still think we are helping them capture witches like you." He chuckled with venom, and knelt down to stare into her face. " You are destined to be far, far more for us than to them, Little Miss Sena. To be turned over to those self-pious oafs, would be a stupid one indeed."

Robin looked at the man, and got a shiver up her spine, as his words seemed most evil in intent.

" Then why?" She asked, choking out the words the best that she could.

" You have a special place with the Collective-moon." He smirked, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek, from which she shrank away from with a shiver. " You are the 'Eve of witches', as you already well know of, therefore... I will just say that you are crucial to our needs."

Robin went to ask the reasons that the Collective-Moon wanted her, but a deep fear had solidly gripped her. It was a fear that she had never experienced in her life. She looked at her captor and wished she had her powers right then, but when she tried once more out of desperation, nothing came about once again.

He saw the hatred tinged with fear settling in the girl's face. He laughed louder again, that sending even more shivers through the young craft-girl.

" Our ORBO had rendered you helpless, as you can see, little lady. Quite an advancement from the formulation you used in the STN-J, yes?" He began boasting loudly, staring her right in the eyes with a cold smile painted on his face. " You will know soon enough just what your destiny is to be with us, but I will let that be a surprise for you. Call it a sort of present, I might have to say."

All the girl could do was simply stared at the man, wondering just what he meant by his words. She could not even speak now, as she felt the clammy hand of foreboding clutching at her soul. His laugh and stares were like daggers into her heart, and she almost felt the clammy grip of death on ever word he spoke.

He took out a small ball type of object from the pocket of his dark robes, and placed it beside her. He looked at the girl and smiled with a smugness as he stood up to loom over her for a moment.

" For now, we must keep you from doing anything stupid while we transport you." He said, turning away. " You are simply way too important to us for you to be doing that to yourself."

The man then said nothing more and walked off, disappearing around a corner. She tried struggling against the ropes once more, then stopped when she heard a door close and a deadbolt lock sliding shut with a loud clacking noise. A very eerie silence fell, as she could not even hear the footsteps of the man walking away.

Now alone in the room she was being held in, Robin looked down at the strange object on the floor beside her. She looked at the small round object, trying to figure out just what it was, and why the man had left it with his parting words..

As Robin pondered on the objects use, the little sphere broke open all by itself, and a greyish mist started to pour out of it in great amounts. The mist soon had developed into a huge cloud that surrounded her in just a few heartbeats. She tried to turn her head away from the gas, so as to protect herself from whatever it was, but it was futile as it started to fully encased her in it's gaseous grip.

The mist quickly wafting to her nose, she suddenly smelled a very sickly sweet smell, and her head began to spin, but she was not feeling the sharp stings of being hit by electricity this time around. She tried to hold her breath more, as she had instantly recognized the smell from when they had captured her at the Textile factory, but she felt herself falling over onto her side unable to stop herself.

She fought hard to try and keep her wits about her and fight off the effects of whatever it was, but quickly as last time the blackness started to engulfed her, and her mind clouded into darkness.

With her last conscious act, in desperation she spoke out in a prayer with her last wakened breath.

" Amon!" she cried out. " Please don't be dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Blanketing**

Downing a small glass of whisky, Amon stood in the center of his brother's law offices. He seemed not to react to the burning of the alcohol as it slipped down his throat, but his face showed a tortured spirit behind the glass.

Amon filled the glass again, this time almost overflowing the glass. He eyes the drink, then looks over at his brother as he held the glass in mid-raise. Nagira was on the phone, speaking a little louder than the man usually did and was very animated, as he talked to someone on the other end.

Amon just turned back, and downed the bitter brown liquid in one swallow. He sighed deeply.

" Your worried about Robin, aren't you?" Said Nagira, just finishing getting off the phone.

Amon was not going to say a thing, but found himself nodding his head in response. He put down the now empty glass and took a seat on a chair just in front of his brother's desk. Nagira offered a cigarette to his brother, who took one and lit it quickly.

The thin lawyer took one too out of the pack and lit it, staring right at his brother.

" I have the word out... If anyone seen anything, they should be calling very soon." Nagira said. " I also have a call in someone special, who just might be helping us out in a big way."

" I hope we find something..." Amon said, his voce sullen. His eyes were sunk in a little. " We have to, you know."

Nagira nodded and poured himself a drink of the whisky, the stress starting to show on him also. He looked at his brother again.

" Admit it now, Amon... your in love with Robin." He asked, looking at the man.

The long haired man looked over at Nagira, his eyes had softened from his normal intense level. Amon took a long sigh, and he seemed to smile a little.

" Yes." He said, then taking a long drag off his smoke. " I do..." He bowed his head. " Wish I had been not as stubborn, and told her now."

" Then lets find her, and kick the living crap out of these people." Nagira said, leaning forward on to his desk. " I care about Robin too."

" You think that she is alive?" Amon asked. " I do, but .. For the first time ever, I cant let my self be sure of that."

" I go with my gut instincts a lot in my job..." Began Nagira, taking a small sip from his own glass of spirits. " My gut says that she is alive still."

A look of determination flared in Amon's face, his dark eyes now turning a bluish black, piercing with growing intensity. He stared right into Nagira's eyes, and give a nod. The two just sat there, both men were simply silent.

Nagira stayed silent, but he was deep in his own mind.

" I hope my guts are right on this one." He said to himself. He was sure, but he needed to be totally sure, and he could not give that.

A hour passed, and many cigarettes later for Nagira and Amon. The men still were waiting silently, as the lawyer's workers kept to themselves and worked diligently and left the two man alone.

Without any fanfare or nothing, a tall, thin figure waltzed in the front door of the law offices. Amon looked up and actually gave a small grin, as he knew this man well.

The man that was there, was the one they called Master, I was the owner and operator of Harry's.

The slender angular faced man looked at Amon, a small yet comforting grin was on his face.

" I have news for you both, Gentlemen." He said with a smile that was one of relief.

Amon blinked twice and his jaw dropped.

" About Robin?" The man asked, standing up in reaction to Master's statement.

" It might lead us to her, Amon-san." Said the barkeep, his eyes twinkled. " She is reportedly still alive right now."

" Then tell us where to save her from!" Said the broad shouldered man, his eyes wide open.

The barkeeper sat down and looked at the two man.

" My sources have told me that this Collective-Moon group owns a boat that was moored in Tokyo harbor, and it was seen going out of the harbor about a hour ago." He said. " They had tried to sneak past everyone carrying a girl matching Robin's description. They never knew that my source had spotted them, as they had skirted being seen otherwise."

" Out to sea?" Asked Nagira, looking at The Master. "You think that it is the Collective moon people, and they took her out to sea?"

" Yes." He said. " By my source's source, It was the group's doing, proved when he had saw them. It seems that they own a small island just up the coast and off shore about thirty kilometers." He said.

" How sure was your people on this? Was it the Collective-Moon that kidnaped Robin?" Asked Amon, frantically wanting all of the answers.

Master nodded his head, his eye showing that he was not lying, which the two other men seemed to already known.

" My source is always good and completely truthful... he says that it is, and I will believe him after the many very good tips he got me over the years."

Amon stood up and looked at the man.

" If this is what happened to Robin, do you know where the position of this island is?"

" My informant will phone me with the nautical positioning of this island." He said calmly. " He did not know it, but assured me that he could get it." The Master chuckled. " It's costing me many Yen to get it, but for Robin-chan, It is worth every last bit of it."

Amon sat back down, his body language was one of extreme urgency. Master looked at the man and give a smile.

" I already have a boat waiting at the same slip area where the Collective- Moon had their boat, when we get the information." He said, knowing the look that Amon had on his face.

" Then what?" Amon asked. " To free her, we need weapons and things to exact a rescue."

Master smiled, and the tall man saw this.

" Let me guess, You already thought of that?" Nagira piped in, reading the man's expression.

" I have been known for being a perfectionist." Master smirked, pouring himself a drink from the bottle on Nagira's desk. " We have access to heavy duty weaponry, and some friends that would like nothing better than helping Robin escape... By that point, using other men can be changed too."

Amon sat back down and lit a cigarette he had stole from his brother open pack that layed on the desk. He took a long drag, and looked at the man.

" How do we know that she is not dead by now?" He said, knowing the question needed to be asked, but thinking that he knew the answer already..

" If they had taken the time to kidnap her, I think they are wanting her alive." Master said. " We have that on our side."

" Will we know where to go on this Island?" Nagira came in with a question of his own.

" My source is working on that too..." The owner of Harry's said.. The man paused for a moment, then took a breath in. " The information getting is probably the easy part of all of this... Getting Robin-chan out, will be another matter."

Amon nodded, as his mind had already calculated that much. The tall man sat there, his mind going over everything that has happened in the past few days. He sighed and bowed his head.

_" We just have to do this." _Amon said to himself, taking a sharp pull off of his smoke. _" We just have to..."_

Master was watching the young man sitting there, his mind seemed to be many miles away. He knew that Amon was thinking about the young fire-user, how could he not be? The Master could also see the caring in Amon's face, and knew that the man loved Robin fully. It was right there, in the mans's normally stoic features.

Harry's owner just took a swig of his whisky and was also falling into his own thoughts. He knew that they might have to act fast. Even though, it seemed that this group wanted Robin alive for some reason.. They might end up changing their minds in a heartbeat.

Master patted his cell phone that hung on his pant's belt, mindlessly making sure that he had it, and hoped to get that call quickly. They needed to plan something out, and having the information would help them all do just that. He waited, knowing they all could do little else in the meantime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - To hide inside...**

Robin was now awake and alert, and instantly knew that she was no longer onboard the boat, but somewhere else altogether The place she found herself, was soul chilling at best. How she found herself was down right terrifying.

She found herself in plain white room, about the size of a larger type of bathroom. The only things in the room was the metal pipe framed bed Robin found herself on and a bare bone styled light fixture that hung in the very center of the room. One thick dark grey metal door was the only exit or entrance, as the room had no windows or even a vent in it.

Robin found herself laying on a small bed. She was gagged with some type of cloth, her wrists and ankles chained tightly to every corner of the bed. She was splayed out, being able only to move her head a little, as the chains that held her gave no real room to move or shift even a small part of her body.

She let out a muffled scream through the gag, while trying to will her powers to melt the metal cuffs that were on her wrists over her head. Nothing came about with her flames, not even a puff of smoke came from her try, as the container of ORBO was still attached to her and still was rendering her fully helpless.

She struggled for what seemed to be hours, but she could not even move a little, or tear the chain loose. The thick links of the chain were shiny and looked brand new, and the bed frame looked to be new to. Tilting her head a far as she could, she could see that the kinks were welded right on to the frame itself. Sweating profusely, Robin stopped her struggles, knowing that she was not going to escape this way.

The tawny haired girl just layed there, her energy spent, looking up at the stark whiteness of the ceiling. A tear came to her eye, and ran down her cheek to her ear. She had never felt so helpless and alone before, heart numbing fear punctuate all of her emotions too. More tears came like a flood, as the reality of her situation was overwhelming. She had never cried like this ever before, yet she could not stop it.

Sometime later, the door to the room where Robin was flung open. The young girl jumped, and turned her head as far as she could to see who was coming. Her heart pounded wildly with fear, as she waited to see just what was happening.

The man with the tattoo on his cheek came in, followed by a cowled figure. This other figure walked a few paces behind the first man, head down in servitude. The tattooed man strode in with a cocky stride, his face bore a very menacing smile on it. Robin shrank herself into the bed as far as she could, as the man's dark eyes connected with her's with a coldness that was frightening.

The man walked up to the bed, and looked at the spreadeagled girl.

" I see that your 'settling in' to your new surroundings." He said, his voice low and gravelly. " You do have the room you were needing, I do believe."

Robin stared at the man, feeling her own pulse thumping through out her body. He was looking at her with such a lecherous feeling, it made her skin feel like it was crawling. She tried to keep herself calm, but the sight of the man brought her fear to a higher lever.

The man stopped next to the bed, and looked at the cowled man that followed him.

" I do believe you know what to do." Said Tattooed man, gesturing towards where Robin layed.

The figure bowed and stepped forward, not even uttering a single sound to the Tattooed man. Robin's eyes grew large, as the cowled form brought out a pair of large scissors from inside one of the billowing sleeves of his robes. Her mind raced with what could be the sharpened implements use.

The form leaned over Robin, who was trying to move herself away from the man but found she still could not get away. He lifted the hem of her sundress and then gripped the scissors. She saw him move the shiny cutters down towards her pelvic region. She took a deep breath in, not knowing what the man was suppose to be doing.

She felt roughened fingers going inside the leg openings of her panties, then felt the cold metal of the scissors brush against the bare skin of her hip. She heard cutting noises, then she felt her underwear become looser. The man leaned over Robin to the other leg hole, and the same thing happened. He put the scissors down beside her legs, and then his hands moved back over her pelvis.

To Robin's horror, she felt her panties come off of her body with a tug from the man's hand. Slowly he backed away from the bed with the cut underwear in one hand and the scissors in the other. As the man held what was left of her panties up to show the Tattooed man, she realized she was left bare... exposed to the leers of both men..

Robin gasped an sobbed a little against the gag in her mouth, as she felt the tattooed man leering at her now naked womanhood. A wave of humiliation and degradation shot through her, making her feel like she was going to throw up. She felt such shame wash over her, she would have given anything to run away.

Tattooed man stepped in to where the other had stood and leered down at the naked vagina that was there. He seemed to linger with his eyes, taking it all in with a evil sort of delight.

" You look so sweetly inviting.! " He said, dripping with lascivious glee. " Like a sweet flower blooming in the morning light."

Robin watched as the man lowered one of his hands between her legs, his eyes were watching her reaction with great interest. She felt more waves of nausea flood her, as she could feel him first feel the outside of her sex, then insert one of his fingers deeply into her body. She tried to stiffen herself down below, to try and stop his finger from invading her most private place. Without any thought, he simply pushed his digit in roughly and deeply inside of her, causing Robin to wince with pain.

She layed there holding her eyes closed, as she could feel the finger wiggle around inside her. The man was making noises of pleasure as he did his foul deed, stroking the top part of her vagina with the fingers of his other hand while he felt around inside with the first.

She could hear him voicing a slew of comments on what he was doing, but she tried to block out the man's voice from her mind. She focused on Amon's image in her mind, and that made her feel a little less of what the man was doing.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the man pulled his finger out of Robin as roughly as he had inserted it. The girl felt her body recoil into the bed itself, waves of shame and revulsion crashing through her.

She opened her eyes, and saw the man standing there with his finger that was shiny wet with her bodily fluids in front of himself, making sure it was in her line of sight. He saw that she was looking at him, and put the finger into his mouth and moaned while he sucked the digit clean with a satisfied smirk.

Robin felt a new wave of sickness flood her, her mind reeling with shame. Tattoo man saw the girl's face, and seemed to be taking great joy in all of it.

" You taste so sweet... so fresh and new..." He smirked broadly, with a leering gaze at the girl. " I am now fully assured that you are virtuous... a true virgin in every way. This is good news." He stared at the horrified teen with a even larger leering smile plastered on his face. " You are exactly what we are needing, 'the eve' must be pure. I prefer it that way too."

The man turned and left the room, the cowled man followed him closely with shuffled steps. He closed the door behind himself, leaving the girl left open and exposed with her dress still hiked over her waist. The lock echoed through the room, then the silence cloaked the room again.

Robin's tears began to flow, gut wenching sobs echoed through the room. She felt defiled and dirty, wanting to be able to jump out of her own skin. Her body shook with the force of her cries, and her bladder let loose all of a sudden. She could feel the hot liquid flow out of herself and pour down her bum and inner legs to wet the bed under herself. The feeling of shame was now on top of shame.

She cried long and hard, her mind trying to plead to God for help, pleading for Amon, and just simply pleading. She thought God had all but abandoned her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Calvary at sea**

A light sea breeze whipped over the harbor in Tokyo bay. It was a oddly calm day, as the waves and water were almost still, boats were taking advantage of the conditions, heading out before it could change.

Amon stood on one of the piers, looking out at the water. He wanted to enjoy the smell of salt in the air, but his mind was on one thing, Robin. He was waiting for Master and Nagira to come with the boat keys, since they finally had gotten the information on just where this island was located.

He took the last drag off his smoke, and butted it out in one of the public ashtrays that were everywhere on the pier. He looked up the dock to the shore, he was getting angry a little, wanting to be on their way by now, as the noon sun was high in the sky. He did not know whether or not Robin was dead or not yet.

He could not stand the thought of the young girl being in these people's clutches one moment longer than necessary. He vowed that if they did succeed in rescuing Robin, he would tell her his feelings, and not hide them any longer. He never liked doing that, but he knew that if he had the chance, he needed to. Love had always came hard, but when it came to Robin, he had to take that step forward.

The Master walked over to Amon, a couple of large sheets of paper held in one hand.

" We have the marine map, and even a full diagram of the island too." The thin man said, looking serious at the younger man. " By what information I have gotten, I believe I just might have exactly pinpointed where these people have Robin."

" How did you come up with details like that?" Asked Amon, surprised at the Restauranteur's resourcefulness.

" Let's just say my network of people are good at getting this type of information." He smiled softly. " They even sometimes surprise me with what they finally dig up... Because of the gravity of this situation, they did go all out for me."

" Do you know why they have simply taken her, instead of handing her over to SOLOMON?"

Master's face changed in it's expression, it was one of almost sadness. The tall ex-hunter noticed and read the man's face, seeing that the man did know.

" You damned do... don't you?" Amon asked flatly, turning to face the man head on.

" I have gotten information on this group from outside Japan..." He said, his voice holding a hesitation.

" Then... what the hell is it?" He said, angrily urging the man to spill whatever he was knowing.

" I don't think you will like the information that I have gotten." Flatly stated the Barkeep.

" I need to fucking know.." Replied back Amon with his voice becoming animated. " To save Robin, I need to know as much as I can about these Moon freaks."

Master just nodded, knowing the man was right, he did have to know all that he had about these people.

" They are a group who thinks their 'eve of witches' is their jumping stone to being the leading force around the world." He said. " It is led by a witch, only known as Kasai. He believes in strict ceremony of melding himself with their Eve, the resulting children will be brought up literally as killing machines and also new breeding blood of the witch line. With power like that at his whim, he could pick off any of the leaders of the world and others, anyone who may be in his way."

" A Hitler complex?" Amon asked.

" More than that, he knows that the girl, the Eve, is the only one that her children would be always witches, other than the hit and miss of the genetic anomalies that happen now." He sighed, looking at Amon " He is a geneticist by trade, but he knows that the prophecy of this cult he has resurrected after he had read about it in an old book he found, said that it has to be natural.. So he will be impregnating the Eve, rather than doing it artificially as Robin was made." Master looked at Amon. " He thinks himself as the 'Adam' for the witch race, and also their first ruler. The 'Eve' is simply the means to his own glory."

" Then why are they helping SOLOMON?" Asked the taller man, trying to piece it all together. " It has been reported they have hunted many witches with SOLOMON and STN agents all over the place."

Master looked straight at the man, his face very somber with seriousness.

" SOLOMON has the databases of hundreds of witches on the watch list... Collective-Moon used them for information while then 'accidentally' killing certain witches he had deemed as a threat to himself and his Collective-Moon faction, while out helping on captures." Master said. " Solomon might not have a clue to the man's alternate reasons he is helping- I had to really find the right informants, as did your brother." He sighed and continued " SOLOMON thinks they are on top of the witch thing and controlling the Moon faction as they work with them... little knowing their manipulator is one of the most dangerous ones of all, and they have gotten into bed with him."

Amon just got a chill, as he knew for sure that Robin was in serious danger, not to be killed... but greater than death itself. She might end up in servitude and utter servility under this man's warped whims.

Master just looked over his shoulder, as he spotted the tall Nagira finally joining them with boat keys in hand.

" Our boat awaits at the end of this dock." The Barkeep said. " We should get underway... we will get there in a couple of hours."

" Let's go then." Growled Amon, lighting another smoke and striding down the well worn wood of the dock.

The three men made there way down the long dock as a team, each one having a thought in their head. To get to Robin.

Soon, the large forty foot plus watercraft was angling its way out of Tokyo bay, heading out to the open ocean. It angles slightly diagonally to the passing shore, so it will follow the coast northward and a little out so as to have a direct line to the island they sot. At full power to the engines, it steamed forward carrying the determined crew.

Amon was sitting on deck, checking the weapons and ammo that Master had brought onboard for this situation. They were all high military grade machine guns and semi-automatic pistols, both of which could stop a elephant dead in their tracks. The man grunted his approval of what they had for weaponry, and set to work getting them ready.

Master watched the man from the wheelhouse, as Nagira piloted the boat. He could see the long haired man was in his own world, the determination oozed over his face and through the precision he had in getting the weapons ready. The owner of Harry's turned to look at the lanky lawyer.

" With all of these emotions, do you think he just might go absolutely berserk. " The man said

Nagira did not hesitate to bring forth his thoughts, barely waiting for the older gentleman to stop talking.

" With Robin's well-being on the line... I don't think so..." Replied Nagira, looking over at the Barkeep. " He will do this very calculated, methodical, straight forward until he has her back."

" But he never seemed to me like a man who is use to such intense feelings." Master pointed out in his calming voice.

" My brother is as methodical as you can get... when it is on the line, there is no one fucking better to have." Nagira praised, turning to watch where the boat sailed. " He loves Little Robin, I know he has a plan."

" You mean in the short time he saw the diagram I was given of the little compound area, he has planned something?" Master queried.

Nagira looked at Maser, his face showing every ounce of seriousness on its long lines.

" He has one... I can feel it.. And It would not surprise me." He grinned confidently. " Not one little bit!"

Master just nodded and looked back once more back at the man with the guns. He watched Amon's face, and noted every subtlety in the body language of the very powerfully build man for long moments.

He could see the determination and resolve on the squared face, and in how he appeared to be loving to the large weapon he had in his hands at the time, oiling and cleaning each piece. It was as if the man knew just what to do, and was going all out to ready for it.

The barkeeper give himself a nod, as he could see exactly what Nagira was talking about. He turned to watch the progress of the boat as the plowed through the gentle swells of the idyllic seas. He leaned against the wall of the wheelhouse and just took in the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Cause for Alarm**

Robin layed there, staring up at the white of the ceiling. She had exhausted herself crying, now she just felt all over body numb. Even when a lady dressed like the Tattooed man came in and changed the sheets from Robin soiling the bed, without moving her.

She would feel nothing more for a time, making her mind a relative blank, then it all comes back to her with a vengeance.

She could still fell the Tattooed man's finger invading her body, and her body's revulsion reaction at that act still made her nearly to become physically ill, her emotions came back full force. She began to cry once again, as she thought of Amon and everyone that was dear to her, but mostly the man. Her heart sank.

She was thinking on the man, because she had always had this little wish, she had secretly wanted Amon to be the first man that she would be with, and the only one. She wanted the tall, dark eyed man to be the one to take her virginity, but now she knew that this hideous tattooed man that held her, would be the one to take her innocence on top of the fact that he probably killed Amon. She felt a few more tears come.

She knew this might be against the teachings of the church, to want such a thing from Amon, but she felt strongly about the steely eyes giant, but now it was a moot point. Not only was Amon gone, her virginity was going to be forcefully taken from her at some point, and she was powerless to do anything about it. It was not her's to give anymore.

Robin could hear many voices outside the door that closed her in this prison room. It had been going on for many hours, or so she thought. She had a feeling that all of this was something to do with her being there, henceforth being kidnaped. She really did not know if that was true, but something in herself felt dread.

She layed there and just listened, trying to figure it out by whatever she could hear, but no real clues came to her ears. She just kept listening, her mind was now becoming numbed again.

Sometime later, she heard movement still from outside, and she heard low monotone chanting that echoed hauntingly through her prison room. She shivered, as the evil feel of it pierced straight to her heart. It was a dark and gloomy type of sound, making her fear that much more intense. It seemed to swell louder and louder, in a cacophony of wickedness she had never experienced.

The door abruptly swung open with a large bang, startling the girl. Turning her head she saw three figures step in to the room with a slow trod, these three were chanting as they came. Her heart beat faster in her chest, her eyes opened wide in terror, as her mind processed who it was.

The tattooed man was one that came in, two very tall robed figures were leading him. Robin felt her chest tighten, seeing the man again, the events of earlier very clear in her mind.

Smugly, He smiled as his bright crimson colored robes overshadowed the drab black of the others garb. He seemed to watch the fear that came in Robin's eyes, as his escorts and himself made there way over to her.

He stopped, and the other two stepped to one side. He smiled with a very arrogant look on his face, as he was in clear view of the young girl chained to the bed.

" It is time, Miss Sena.." He said, almost hissing like a snake would. " The time of the Moon Coupling has come... and we will be joined as one." He seemed to linger on the last word for the longest time.

Robin just screamed as little, but the gag all but stifling her terror. With a glint of perverse pride, he looked at the girl with great glee while he listened to the girl's muffled cries.

" Don't worry, Eve of your Adam..." He said slowly, mouthing every word intently. " The first time will hurt, but in the times to come, you will... get use to it." He cackled. " We will get you ready now, and begin on time."

Robin screamed again, as the man's gaze seemed to be burning her soul. In response to the tawny girl's fear, he only chortled low in his chest while his eyes never once left the girl on the bed.

The two robed man moved silently over to the bed and stood, one on either side. The seemed to be waiting for the man to say something. All the man did was linger, staring at her for the longest time, looking into the green eyes almost like he was feeding off her fear. He nodded his head, and gestured with a hand. Both figures brought out a large knife. Robin saw, and felt the clammy hand of death reappear.

The robed figures lowered the knifes, and leaned into the girl. Expertly, they cut the sundress of the girl, ignoring the tears that flowed down the soft skin of Robin. In a few seconds, the last of her clothes were gone and they pulled the material from her. She was left naked and fully exposed, except for the container of ORBO still tied around her.

They unchained the girl, and then chained her arms behind her before she could even try to struggle and get free, her arms were far too numb from being in one position for so long to move them.. They used rough rope to tie her legs together, all of this done under the watchful eyes of the crimson robed man.

The tattooed man just stood, as the figures lifted her out of the bed and began to carry her out of the room. Robin tried to wriggle a little, to make it harder to carry her, but the figures were too strong to do anything against.

" Come now..." He smirked, looking the girl in the face as she was carried past him. " You don't want to make me wait, now do you?"

The facial reply from the girl was one of sheet panic that flooded over the usually soft features of the young teen.

The two carried her out of the room with a practiced moves as one, the man following. Robin did not know where she was being taken, but her fear told her that it was not good.

Through winding corridors and small breezeways, they carried the girl until they finally stopped at very large black door. The man in the crimson robes stepped past the two that held Robin, and flung the door open and turned.

" Our time is here." Was all he said. " Let us commence."

Into a large room, with about twenty people dressed in dark robes, Robin was carried like a trophy inside. All of the people gathered there were chanting the same monotone chant as she had continuously heard the last little while, while the figures that carried her paraded in front of the crowd, her bare body lit up by the many candles that dotted a majority of the large room.

She was taken to one end of the large space, and set on a large rock slab that sat there. Candles surrounding the far end of the rock, illuminated the black surface with a reflective glow, incense heavily hung in the stagnant air.

The figures re-chained her wrists to a large crescent moon shaped bracket that was bolted to the top of the rock, quickly and efficiently. They quickly did the very same to her legs to other brackets, her legs were spread wide open.

Robin continued to fight a little, but it was no use, her shackles were too well made and the figures had made absolutely sure of it.

The tattooed man moved to look at the girl chained to the black rock. He raised his hands, and the chanting got louder and echoed through the open room. He muttered some words very loudly, the words spoke were not any language that Robin had heard. He led the robed choir, as they kept chanting while they fell to their knees with their arms up in the air. Robin just screamed through the gag, her mind praying desperately for God or anyone else to intervene.

The chanting went on for a long time, until the man put his hands slowly. The entire group of robed people stopped at once, as if cut off by a sword. The Tattooed man took a step to the foot of the slab, and looked down at the legs splayed wide for him to see her womanhood.

" As the Moon collects... now come the coupling.. The joining that will aline heaven, earth and the nether regions into our ways..." He said loudly out over the now deathly silent room. " Adam has the Eve, and he takes Eve and starts to brings forth a new chapter for the world at hand. We rejoice at this rebirth, and relish the power that will doth come."

" All look toward the moon!" Chanted the people in response to the man's declaration.

The Man with the tattoo made a few gestures with his hands towards the girl, then untied the gold sash on his red robes. The robe fell to the ground and he stood there and stared at Robin with evil hunger in his cold eyes.

Robin looked at the man and gasped. The man was tattooed everywhere with moons, stars and other things that Robin did not know what they were suppose to be. Hideous monsters were drawn on his stomach, seemingly now alive on his skin. Robin saw that his male member was erect and ready for the deed he was going to do. She tried to fight to get away somehow, but the tautness she was chained with, any little move was impossible.

" Let us begin, what has been waiting for so long to start!" He said, as the crowd began chanting again.

The man climbed on to the bed of stone, crawling up between the young girl's legs with a smirk of power and control on his face. He slowly moved himself, until he was on hovering over her, his member poised right at the opening of her sex. She felt the fear building in her, as she could feel the tip of his rod touching on her virginity in wait. He paused to Lear down at her, giving a pleased sort of look at her.

Robin closed her eyes and turned her head, waiting for the deed to be done. She could smell the heavy sickly odor of the man's body, his breath reeking with smoke as the man hovered over her in anticipation. He seemed to be relishing the fear he was causing, as he rubbed his member against her vaginal opening.

A volley of gunshots rang out, after a door crashed inwards suddenly. Three men burst in, weapons blazing away. All the robed figures in the room brought out weapons of there own from out of nowhere, but the surprise attack was complete in its effect... most fell within seconds to the trio that had appeared.

Robin opened her eyes at the sound, fear gripping her. She watched the naked man over her fall off to the side, blood poring out of a wound on his shoulder. She looked over, to see who was attacking the ceremony.

She smiled and give a cheer through her gag. Master, Nagira and Amon were the ones that had burst into the room. They were fearlessly cutting down the people in the room with strafing gun fire, their weapons smoking with the heavy use. She cried a tear of joy, as she focused in on Amon.

_" He's alive!"_ Her mind screamed

The tattooed man got up from the ground beside the rock slab, blood pouring out of his wound. He stood up and looked at the three.

" How dare you defile my wedding night." He bellowed, rasing his good arm to the sky.

A grey fog collected with lights sparkling in it, and rose into the air like a amoeba brought to life. Like as if could see the three attackers, the fog moved across the room and engulfed the trio in it's gaseous grip. The three were suddenly fully enveloped in it, and each man began to twitched and screamed in pain, as the bright lights strengthened and grew brighter with each second. Robin screamed through the cloth in her mouth, knowing just what the fog could do and was doing.

Robin watched as Amon' body shook and then collapsed to the stone floor, his weapon fell from his hands. She felt her whole body stiffen, as the naked Tattooed man stood seemingly victorious.

" I made the mistake last time of not making sure people were dead... now you shall die." The tattooed man shouted to the downed three, seeming enjoying inflicting the pain.

Somewhere inside herself, Robin felt a power building, as she craned her head to see Amon laying motionless on the ground. She screamed, her mind wanting not to lose the man again, wanting to get to the man at all cost. She felt that power begin to flow out of her as she began to fight hard against the shackles that bound her to the rock slab.

Suddenly, the small egg shaped container of ORBO on her chest suddenly exploded and vaporized into nothingness. The green liquid was now nothing more than a few wisps of vapor that dissipated into the air. All at once, she felt her power return to her.

The Man with the fog power turned at the sound of the little explosion, and looked at the girl. The man face was white as a ghost, the predominant smug look he always wore, had vanished.

Robin lifted her head and stared at the man, a flicker of light now was burning in her eyes, determination painted hr face. The naked man took a step backwards, his face turning white as a sheet. In looking in her eyes, he saw the girl's confidence had came back, anger flashed in those green pools as she stared him down. The man tried to back away more, but nearly tripped over the dead body of one of his followers.

"NO! It cant happen like this!" He screamed, as he was the one that now was cowering.

Robin' face never changed expression as the man exploded into a tower of flames. Tattoo man screamed like a little girl, as the fire began to eagerly feast on his body. The man just stood there encapsulated in the fire, more screams rose as he was being consumed

Robin looked over her head and quickly melted the shackle cuffs on her wrists, not even singing herself in the process. With hands finally free, she freed her ankles too. The girl found a bit of energy to jump to her feet, ready to do anything.

In all of her naked glory, she stared over the tower of fire, watching the man inside scream for his life. She nodded, and the flames burst into bigger flames, a single scream now was suddenly cut short. In a flash, the man was fully consumed in the flames, his last scream echoing off, making the last surviving followers of the man scatter and flee for their lives. They never once looked back.

Spent, Robin collapsed to sit on the slab, her body weakened by no food or water for how ever long she had been held, was drained. She slumped unable to move, her heart wondering about the long haired Amon and the rest of the group that came to her aid.

_They cant be dead..." _Her mind said over and over. _" They can't be..."_

A large hand suddenly appeared, throwing a shirt around her shoulders. The young fire-user looked up, startled at the hands appearance.

Amon was the one that stood there, gentle putting the shirt around her. He looked a little ragged and had blood on his clothing, but seemed to be no worse for wear.

Robin jumped up despite her tired and stiff limbs, wrapping her arms around the man. He did the same, almost as fast as she did.

" Amon!" She said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

The man lifted her head, making her eyes contact hers.

" Robin.." He said. " I love you."

The words took the girl by surprise. She looked at the man, reading his face as if she did not believe what she heard.

" You... love me?" She stammered, her heart fluttering.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, soft and out of character. She stiffened, but her heart took over, and she kissed back. For the longest time, the stood in their embrace. They broke apart only because Master and Nagira came over, both looking worse for wear.

Nagira smiled.

" My brother does have a heart after all." He smirked, adding " An' I know who's got it.

Amon looked at his brother with a look of irritation, while Robin blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest. Master just nodded at the two with Nagira, as he limped over.

" I love a happy ending, but we should get out of here, it is a long boat ride in to Tokyo at night." He said. " But we don't have to hurry this time."

" Lets get as far away as we can..." Agreed Amon, his arm holding the girl tightly against him.

The four turned and proceeded to get out of the place, leaving the carnage of dead bodies for the evil and debauchery that resided her only a few minutes ago.

Robin looked at the ashes that were the tattooed man's remains and nodded, as if to say that she won. She shuttered a little and said a prayer, still hoping that where ever he would go, Heaven or Hell, he'd might find some sort of redemption for his wickedness in the afterlife that would befall him.

She just turned and continued on with Amon, her hand clutching his tightly. He was doing the same, as if to say he never wanted her out of his sight. Neither one needing to say anything as they escaped.

The man looked over and smiled, that was probably the biggest smile Robin had ever seen on the man... and it was all for her. She smiled, he was her's. She liked that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Love received**.

The boat softly rocked back and forth, as it made its way thought the inky darkness of night. Nagira was at the helm, with master beside him. They just were silent, the days events being soothed by the stillness of the night seas.

Robin and Amon were below deck, in one of the bedrooms. They had took leave of the other two, to have a few minutes alone.

Robin sat on the bed, still clad only in Amon's shirt, her hand clutching his as they sat together. She looked at the man, and saw he seemed very worried about her. She had just spent a half a hour, telling the man of her ordeal.

He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled.

" Are you alright?" He asked, almost bashfully for him. " I was... worried."

" I am. " She smiled, putting her hand on his knee. " Now that you are here... and alive, I am."

He looked down at the hand a sighed deeply, and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled and blushed a little.

" Why did you never tell me that you loved me?" She asked.

" I ... have a hard time telling things of that nature to anyone." He said.

" Why now?"

" I just did." He smiled. " And I am glad I did."

He leaned over and kissed the girl right on the lips. She felt her body shiver with pleasure, as she kissed the large man back. They stayed like that for long moment, then he broke it off.

Robin was puzzled by this.

" Your not wanting to kiss me?" She asked bluntly.

" It is not that..." He stammered.

" Then what?" She said back.

He looked at the girl, and saw the emerald green eyes that was melting the walls away from his heart.

" After what you have been through..." He started. " I should not be thinking what I am right now."

Robin did not get it right off for a second, then her face turned a bright red.

" You wanted to make love to me?" She asked softly.

" I did... but I will not push that." He said lovingly. " After all what happened to you, I do not want to be like that man."

Robin looked at him with this expression of love. She saw that he was thoughtful enough that he thought of that... her well being after the events of the last while. She blushed.

She stood up from the bed and stood right in front of the large shouldered man. She smiled down at the man, putting her hand on his cheek with soft tenderness.

" That man did not do what he set out to..." She said, her eyes sparkling lile a thousand stars. " I hoped that... that it would be you." She said. " That is what I wanted!"

Amon went to say something, but he suddenly stopped. The girl had moved her hand away from his face and undid the shirt she had on. She looked at the man, with a little touch of nervousness in her face, then dropped the shirt. She was gloriously standing there, naked just for him.

He looked over her body. Her small but very full breasts were right there, the tiny nipples were erect and hard under a sheen of sweat. He looked at the girls flat tummy, which accented each slop and curve of her hips. Her young womanhood was clean shaven, aside for a little stubble from being on the run. She was so gorgeous and captivating, she was taking his breath away.

He swallowed hard, as she could not believe that she was naked right there in front of him.

" Are you sure?" He asked, his heart racing, his mind and body wanting the young crafter. " Because you are so wonderful, I can hardly stop myself."

The girl looked at the man on the bed, as she stepped toward him. She lifted one of his hands and placed it on one of her gorgeous mounds.

" Amon..." She said, her breath heavy and fast. " I have never been with a man, and today I nearly was against my will..." She said, her green orbs looking right into his, no hesitation was evident in them. " This is my will!"

She leaned over and kissed the man. She was a little awkward at it yet, but the passion was not. The man wrapped his arms around the girl and bore her to the bed, turning them both as he did.

She flopped on the bed, now with him on top of her.

" I do want to make love to you..." He said, feeling his heart swelling. " Moree than I ever had in my life, with anyone."

" Please... lets love each other like we feel..." She said. " Just let it be what it is... our love for one another."

They kissed with great intensity, the girl's small hands pulling at his cloths. He did not even stop kissing her, as he helped get his cloths off as they continued.

The man was finally naked, and he pressed his body against hers. She was like ambrosia, as her form felt soft and hot against his chiseled muscles, smelling her sweet womanly musk. He kissed her, hands feeling the girls firm body as he explored her.

Robin's head swooned, as her hand touched his back, feeling the thick cords of muscles under his skin. When he kissed her neck, it sent shocks of pleasure through her like strong static shocks, but only more desirable. She could feel his thick member resting against her now very wet opening, and she felt an urge like she had never had before flood her. She just wanted to feel the man in every way a man and woman could.

"Amon... she whispered, as he nibbled on her neck with rapture. " Make me feel all of you.."

He lifted up his head and looked at the girl.

"Are you sure?" He asked back, hunger was in his eyes.

" I have never been so sure." She said, her chest heaving and her breast now solid with her anticipation.

The man moved his hips, and felt himself slipping into her. He heard her gasp, as his member started to slide in. She was tight, but so comfortable, he just wanted to push it in all at once, but he continued the slow decent into her as he kept his gaze right on her's, marveling at the twinkle in her greens.

The girl whimpered a little, as Amon finally took her virginity. She stiffened a little with it, but then found herself quickly relaxing and feeling the passions overtaking her... the desires pushed the pain clear away. He lowered himself until she felt his pelvis was against hers, and she felt him deep in her. She just smiled, and began to buck instinctually, as he also did.

With slow and passion filled moves, the two made love, the rocking of the boat being a counterbeat to their gyrations. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat, panting heavily while moans of passion flooded out of them both, each keeping their gaze on the others between fervent kisses and little bites.

The made love with fire, until Robin's body began to shake and twitch. She gasped his name out of her lips, arching her hips upwards to meet him, her legs spread to accommodate him to the fullest. She felt her body release, and she cried out again and again in her throws of ecstacy.

Amon called out her name too, his own climax coming at the same time as her's broke over her body. As one, they swirled in the orgasmic tidal wave that overtook them, not wanting it ever to stop.

They collapsed together, arms around on another. They layed there in silence, looking at each other. Not one word was needed to be said between then, the love they were feeling was very evident. They simply layed there and exchanged kisses, as the sounds of the waves against the side of the boat sung them a song.

Sometime later, Nagira and Master came into the room, wanting to talk to them both for a couple of minutes. They found the two cuddled up under the blankets of the bed. From the cloths strewn about, the goings on was self evident enough. They just turned and left to let them sleep.

As the two returned topside, Nagira looked over at the thinner man.

" Will they understand that they are going to be squirreled out of Japan?" He asked.

" With SOLOMON probably still going to be on their trail, yes." Master said with a firmness. " Just because they will find out about their partners demise, does not mean they will stop... Mayhap they will be slowed a little, and that will give us the time to get them out to Australia as planned.

" You think they will find some comfort there... away from being hunted?"

" If they are together..." Grinned the man, as they hit the top deck. " I have to say yes."

Nagira nodded and headed up to the wheelhouse to take over from the autopilot. Master just went to the back of the boat, grabbing a bottle of water off of a cooler and taking a seat at the very back gunnels. He looked up at the star filled sky and smiled. After all of this death, pain and degradation that went on, life was good. Love made it that way.

He just smiled and allowed himself to enjoy the night sky.


End file.
